Storage units for use with vehicles such as pickup trucks, usually including a housing and drawers, are well known generally, but have not heretofore been designed to be protected against extreme weather conditions, particularly heavy rainfall. Moisture thus can get into these conventional storage units during severe weather. This is particularly true when the storage unit is directly exposed to the weather, such as in a bed of the pickup truck. Also, such storage units are often designed such that they are unable to support much weight without damage to the storage units, which can be a disadvantage, particularly when there is a desire to haul small motorized vehicles, such as a motorcycle, or other heavy objects, such as construction equipment and supplies.
Hence, there is a need for storage units which can be conveniently positioned in a pickup truck or other utility vehicle, and provide a good, flexible storage capability, but also have a structure which is protective against extreme weather conditions, and further is strong enough to reliably and safely support items such as off-road motorcycles and the like, including various heavy equipment items and supplies, on top of the storage unit in the pickup truck.